The objective of this core TR&D project is to expand the capabilities of the Resource to include intermediate voltage cryo-EM and work with negatively stained specimens. Specifically we were to implement methods of cryo-microscopy at NCMIR to accommodate the needs of collaborative users requiring high resolution cryo-imaging. in addition we aimed to determine the usefulness of IVEM for moderate resolution cryo-imaging using two specimens which have been well-studied by cryo-BM at 100kv. During the preceding period the progress in this minor core area was mainly through the imaging of specimens by Terry Frey while here on sabbatical (cytochrome oxidase) and by Gina Sosinsky (gap junction proteins). Progress was made by both investigators and we expect to report the accomplishments and resultant publications in the next progress reporT.